Kisah Kasih YunJae
by Jung S.A. Fujoyer
Summary: Perasaan yang rumit, namun terasa manis saat keduanya begitu tulus untuk saling mengerti dan melindungi. Kisah masa remaja dan segala cerita cinta Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. -YunJae Fanfiction -YAOI
1. The Power of Love

Kisah Kasih YunJae

.

.

YunJae Fanfiction

.

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

.

YAOI, Boy x Boy, typo (s)

.

.

**Chapter 1: The Power of Love**

"Kim Jaejoong, mulai detik ini kau harus jadi kekasihku!"

"Mwo? Kenapa bisa begitu? Kau tidak bisa seenak—"

"Tidak ada penolakan. Apa yang diinginkan Jung Yunho adalah mutlak."

Dan kelas yang cukup luas itu menjadi hening sesaat, seakan ikut menghayati proses pernyataan cinta tidak romantis dari sang _ice prince_ sekolah ternama itu. Langkah sepatu Yunho semakin menjauh, diikuti dengan gerutuan halus dari kekasih barunya, Kim Jaejoong.

~####~

_Jaejoong's POV_

"Haahh…"

Sore yang melelahkan, dan sekarang ditambah dengan padatnya jalan raya kota Seoul yang membuat penderitaanku hari ini semakin lengkap. Eumm… tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, saat ini bukan situasi yang membuatku sangat menderita sebenarnya. Yah alasannya adalah karena si tampan yang saat ini resmi menjadi kekasihku sedang duduk tepat di samping kananku, menatap datar jalanan di hadapannya yang dipenuhi mobil-mobil yang aku yakin tujuannya adalah rumah masing-masing.

Ah, apa aku lupa memperkenalkan diri? Baiklah, kalau begitu perkenalkan, namaku Kim Jaejoong, seorang namja tampan asal Chungnam. Aku biasa dipanggil Joongie oleh keluargaku atau teman-teman terdekatku. Aku salah satu siswa kelas dua di TOHO high school, sekolah ternama yang murid-muridnya adalah orang-orang berkantong tebal, alias kaya raya. Apa kalian berpikir aku adalah anak orang kaya? Kalau begitu kalian salah besar. Aku adalah anak appa dan umma yang hidup dalam perekonomian yang bisa dibilang menengah kebawah. Aku bisa bersekolah disana karena beasiswa pendidikan dari pemerintah setelah mengetahui seberapa cerdasnya otakku. Aku bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi nyatanya aku memang siswa tercerdas di TOHO high school, hohoho.

Dan sekarang kalian harus berkenalan dengan seorang namja yang sekarang sedang sibuk menyetir. Dia adalah Jung Yunho. Aahhh… dari namanya saja kedengarannya dia adalah orang yang keren, dan dia memang orang paling keren dan tampan di sekolah, atau mungkin di Korea Selatan, atau mungkin di dunia? Eheheh sepertinya aku berlebihan untuk yang terakhir. Dia adalah seorang namja yang terkenal sangat dingin dan cuek, sering berbuat onar dan jarang sekali berbicara, temannya saja mungkin hanya beberapa orang, tidak lebih dari lima orang kurasa. Tapi walau bagaimanapun sifatnya, dia adalah orang paling diidolakan di sekolah. Dengan modal wajah kelewat tampan, tubuh layaknya model-model majalah ternama, dan harta keluarganya yang begitu melimpah, siapa juga yang tidak mengidolakannya walau dengan serentet sifat-sifat buruknya. Dan sejujurnya aku juga termasuk salah satu fanboynya sejak lama.

Ya, aku bertemu Jung Yunho semenjak masuk SMA. Dia yang begitu bersinar dengan segala kelebihannya dengan mudah mengalihkan perhatianku semenjak kali pertama melihatnya. Awal mula aku hanya berpikir sekedar mengagumi Yunho karena tertarik dengan fisiknya. Tapi semakin lama aku memperhatikan namja itu, rasa itu semakin kuat. Jantungku yang akan berdebar tidak karuan jika tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan mata tajamnya, atau sekedar menatapnya saja dari kejauhan saja sudah mampu membuat wajahku merona begitu merah.

Dan saat istirahat makan siang tadi adalah momen yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya. Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa pangeran sekolah sekaligus tukang buat onar seperti Yunho tiba-tiba mendatangi kelasku lalu memutuskan seenaknya bahwa aku harus menjadi kekasihnya saat itu juga. Walau ketidakromantisan caranya mengajakku berpacaran itu sangat wajar, tapi yang menjadi tidak wajar adalah kenapa Yunho memilihku? Bahkan selama ini aku pikir Yunho tidak pernah tau ada makhluk sepertiku bernaung di sekolah ini. Dia selalu dikelilingi siswi-siswi cantik, seksi dan sama kayanya dengan Yunho, jadi kenapa tidak memilih mereka? Tapi sejujurnya aku sangat senang dia malah memilihku, apalagi setauku dia tidak pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun sebelumnya.

"Sudah sampai."

Lamunanku buyar seketika mendengar suara berat yang maskulin itu tiba-tiba berucap singkat. Apa katanya? Sudah sampai? Dan benar saja ternyata, mobil mewahnya sekarang memang telah berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumahku. Hei, bagaimana dia bisa tau alamatku?

"Jangan memasang tampang begitu. Tentu saja aku tau dimana kekasihku tinggal."

Aku hanya terbengong heran. Apa Yunho punya kemampuan membaca pikiran? Ahh masih banyak yang belum aku tau sepertinya dari makhluk tampan satu ini.

"N-ne, terimakasih sudah mengantarku Yunho-ssi." aku menatap Yunho sekilas lalu kembali menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku. Bagaimana mungkin aku sanggup bertingkah wajar jika menatap Yunho dengan jarak sedekat ini dan tanpa penghalang. Terdengar gumaman tidak jelas dari Yunho yang sebenarnya tidak jelas artinya apa, tapi kurasa maksudnya adalah mengiyakan ucapan terimakasihku.

"Eumm ka-kalu begitu aku.. masuk dulu ya. Sekali lagi terimakasih dan hati-hati di jalan." ucapku kembali setelah tidak mendengar suara apapun yang dikeluarkan Yunho dari mulutnya. Baru aku akan membuka pintu mobil tapi tiba-tiba tangan besarnya menarik tanganku pelan, membuat kepalaku refleks mengarah kepadanya, menatap mata musangnya yang tajam.

"Aku akan menjemput dan mengantarmu mulai besok."

"Tidak perlu Yunho-ssi, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan karena kau memang wajib terus bersamaku."

Kembali aku cengo mendengarnya. Seenaknya saja orang ini memutuskan. Yah walau aku juga senang sih kalau harus terus bersamanya setiap waktu. Tapi kan tidak begitu juga bicaranya, tidak ada romantisnya sama sekali.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Aku pulang dulu." tanganku kembali terulur untuk membuka pintu mobil. Belum sampai pintu itu terbuka, kembali tangan Yunho menarikku, dan lagi-lagi aku harus menatapnya. Hahh tidak taukah kau Jung Yunho, aku sudah sangat bersusah payah tidak menampilkan pipiku yang merona dan berusaha menahan debaran jantungku agar tidak lepas dari tempatnya.

"Yang tadi siang… aku serius mengatakannya. Aku tidak akan berdekatan dengan siapapun jadi.. kau juga harus melakukannya."

Aku menatapnya sebentar. Matanya tidak mengarah kepadaku, tapi dari sudut matanya bisa aku lihat keseriusan disana, bukan pandangan cuek dan dingin yang sering ia layangkan jika mengucapkan kata-kata perintah seperti tadi.

"Aku mengerti dan akan berusaha melakukannya." balasku dengan senyuman tulus, walau kekasihku itu tidak melihatnya. Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya, aku sudah lama mencintai Yunho, dan saat diberi kesempatan untuk menggenggam hatinya, tentu aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya, dia harus tau seberapa seriusnya aku menjalin hubungan dengannya.

Hanya gumaman kecil yang lagi-lagi dikeluarkan Yunho. Sepertinya namja ini senang sekali bergumam tidak jelas. Beberapa menit berlalu kami hanya terdiam di tempat. Sebenarnya aku ingin keluar dari tadi, tidak kuat juga jika terlalu lama berdekatan dengan Yunho, apalagi sedari tadi genggamannya tidak mau melepaskan tanganku, memaksa jantungku terus memompa darah lebih cepat.

"Eumm a-apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu bisa kau.. lepaskan genggamanmu? Kurasa eomma sudah menungguku di dalam." tegurku halus dengan sedikit alasan yang cukup masuk akal. Dengan cepat Yunho menarik tangannya lalu memandang ke arah lain. Entahlah kenapa, dia jadi terlihat seperti orang salah tingkah.

"Masuklah."

"Um, sampai jumpa besok Yunho-ssi."

Akhirnya berhasil juga aku membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari kendaraan mewah itu. Berdiri di samping mobil Yunho, menunggu hingga kendaraan itu menghilang di tikungan jalan. Aku berjalan riang memasuki rumah. Hatiku begitu berbunga-bunga saat ini. Walau semua terasa mengejutkan dan terkesan aneh menurutku, tapi setidaknya semua yang terjadi adalah keinginan terbesarku yang bahkan tidak pernah aku bayangkan. Ahh sepertinya kisah bahagia ini harus aku bagi pada Hyunjoong hyungie nanti malam.

_End of Jaejoong's POV_

~####~

"Yunho-ah, kau sudah pulang?"

"Ne eomma."

"Yoochun tadi menelpon, katanya dia mencarimu, dari tadi dia mencoba menghubungi handphonemu tapi tidak kau angkat."

"Handphoneku kehabisan baterai. Aku naik dulu eomma."

Yunho segera berjalan menuju lantai dua rumahnya, tempat dimana kamarnya berada. Pintu bertuliskan _Yunho's room _dengan cepat ia buka. Tasnya ia lempar ke sembarang arah lalu menjatuhkan diri dengan nyaman di atas ranjang. Tangannya merogoh saku celana sekolah, mengambil handphone yang sengaja ia nonaktifkan sejak pulang sekolah tadi.

Namja itu tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri mengingat alasan yang akan terdengar konyol di telinga orang-orang yang tidak begitu mengenalnya. Tentu saja, _ice prince_ satu itu sengaja melakukannya agar moment berdua bersama sang kekasih baru tidak diganggu oleh siapapun, dan apa yang dilakukannya adalah pilihan tepat. Bisa-bisa sepanjang perjalanan pulang sekolah menuju rumah Jaejoong akan terus diinterupsi dengan ocehan dan pertanyaan beruntun dari sang sahabat berdahi lebar, Park Yoochun si playboy berwajah mesum.

Benda canggih segi empat itu sekarang telah tertempel di telinga Yunho, menunggu orang di seberang sana mengangkat panggilannya.

"Yeob—"

"Yah! Yunho-ah, kenapa telponku tidak kau angkat dari tadi? Kau tau, aku sangat penasaran menunggu ceritamu. Kau sengaja mematikan ponselmu ya?"

"Memang."

"Ck, kau ini memang menyebalkan. Jadi bagaimana acara pulang bareng dengan kekasih cantikmu tadi?"

Yunho memasang tampang sebal mendengar kekehan halus dari Yoochun. Pasti namja satu itu hanya penasaran bagaimana kakunya suasana pulang sekolah Yunho dan Jaejoong tadi, makanya ia jadi bersemangat seperti ini mendengar ceritanya layaknya ibu-ibu penggosip.

"Aku tidak mau bercerita jika kau hanya akan mengejekku nantinya."

"Oohh kalau begitu jadi secara tidak langsung kau sedang mengaku kalau acara pulang sekolah bersamamu tadi sangat tidak romantis eoh? Puahahah…." tawa Yoochun membahana dengan nistanya melalui sambungan telepon kedua makhluk tampan itu.

"Ck, aku tutup telponnya."

"Hei hei, kau ini mudah sekali emosinya, santai saja denganku kawan. Jadi… bagaimana tadi?"

"Kau pasti sudah bisa menebak bagaimana yang kau maksud itu."

"Haahh kau ini. Makanya kan sudah kubilang, kau harus belajar denganku untuk menjadi pria romantis. Kau sendiri kan tau Jaejoong itu anak yang ceria dan menyukai hal-hal yang romantis."

"Kau sendiri juga tau aku tidak akan bisa menjadi pria romantis walau sudah kau ajari ribuan kali. Lagipula ajaranmu selalu menyesatkan."

"Yah! Enak saja kau bicara. Jadi apa kau berhasil membujuknya pulang pergi sekolah bersamamu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Pasti kau paksa kan?"

"Begitulah."

Terdengar helaan napas dari seberang sana. Yunho tau sahabatnya itu pasti tidak habis pikir dengan semua cara ajaibnya untuk menjadi kekasih yang –menurutnya- baik untuk Jaejoong. Tentu saja, Yunho memang terlahir menjadi seorang yang dingin dan kaku, bagaimana bisa menjadi seorang pria romantis seperti harapan Yoochun.

"Bisa-bisa Jaejoong jadi takut bersamamu lalu meninggalkanmu kalau kau terus-terusan mengajaknya ini itu dengan kalimat paksaan Yunho-ah."

Berganti helaan napas kini keluar dari mulut Yunho. Ia sangat tau jika terus-terusan bersikap seperti ini, Jaejoong malah akan takut padanya. Dan tentu ia tidak ingin suatu saat nanti Jaejoong pergi meninggalkannya.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Mulailah mengerti apa yang Jaejoong inginkan. Kau harus mencoba bersikap hangat padanya. Ini semua demi Jaejoong agar terus bersamamu kan? Jadi ubah sikapmu terhadap Jaejoong mulai dari sekarang."

Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Yunho mencoba mencerna dengan baik semua nasehat yang Yoochun berikan. Memang benar apa kata sahabatnya itu, Jaejoong tidak akan suka jika dirinya terus bersikap dingin. Dan mulai sekarang, namja tampan itu bertekad akan merubah semua sifat buruknya demi Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Akan kucoba."

"Good boy. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, kau bisa hubungi aku. Dan kalau Jaejoong mulai bosan padamu, kau juga bisa hubungi aku."

"Dan jika kau berani, aku juga akan menghubungimu untuk memintamu menggali kuburanmu sendiri."

"Kau kejam sekali Yunho-yaa~…"

Yunho merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika mendengar ucapan sok imut dari Yoochun. Bisa-bisanya sahabatnya itu berucap menggelikan seperti itu.

"Kau menggelikan Yoochun-ah. Aku tutup telponnya."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok Yunho-yaa~ muachh~…"

Buru-buru Yunho memutuskan sambungan telponnya sebelum ia muntah detik itu juga. Yoochun memang senang sekali menggoda dirinya yang paling tidak bisa diajak bercanda itu dengan gombalan-gombalan menyebalkan. Tapi entah mengapa ia juga sangat betah berada di dekat Yoochun dan menjalin hubungan sahabat sejak kecil.

Yunho bangkit dari acara berbaringnya setelah meletakkan ponsel pintarnya sembarangan di atas ranjang. Jari-jarinya bergerak melepas kancing baju seragamnya dan mulai menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan. Ia butuh mandi sekarang juga.

~####~

"Hai Joongie chagi cutie sweetie adik Hyunjoong hyungie yang paling manis. Ada apa dengan dirimu hari ini? Hyung lihat kau sering sekali tersenyum saat makan malam tadi. Kau tidak kesurupan setan yang suka tersenyum kan cantik?"

"Isshh jangan sebut Joongie cantik. Joongie namja tampan, hyung." ucap namja berparas barbie itu dengan kesal, diikuti dengan bibir cherrynya yang terpout imut.

Sang hyung yang tadi tiba-tiba masuk dalam kamarnya hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan Jaejoong. Tangan namja itu terulur menjepit hidung bangir Jaejoong yang kembali melayangkan gerutuan kesal pada hyungnya.

"Baiklah namja tampan Kim Jaejoong, jadi apa yang membuatmu sebahagia ini hum? Ingin berbagi cerita dengan hyungmu ini?"

"Ne hyung. Hyung tau Jung Yunho?"

"Humm dia itu anak penyumbang dana terbesar TOHO high school kan? Yang anaknya tidak pernah senyum itu. Ada apa dengannya? Kau cari gara-gara dengan anak orang kaya itu ya?" ucap Hyunjoong sambil mengingat-ingat nama yang sering ia dengar saat masih di SMA dulu. Hyunjoong yang terpaut 2 tahun dengan Jaejoong saat ini meneruskan pendidikannya di perguruan tinggi ternama di Korea Selatan. Tentu dengan biaya beasiswa dari pemerintah. Kedua Kim bersaudara itu memang terkenal memiliki otak yang cerdas.

"Tidak, Joongie tidak pernah cari masalah dengan siapapun kok di sekolah."

"Lalu? Apa dia yang mencari masalah padamu? Katakan biar hyung akan membalasnya nanti." ucap namja itu yang tiba-tiba semangatnya berkobar-kobar. Jaejoong hanya menepuk jidatnya melihat kelakuan Hyunjoong yang sangat overprotective.

"Bukan hyung, tidak ada yang mencari masalah."

"Lalu?"

"Eumm… itu, Joongie mulai hari ini akan menjadi kekasihnya Jung Yunho." kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Bahkan hanya dengan mengucap nama namja tampan itu saja sudah sanggup membuat pipi bulatnya menjadi merah merona.

"Ohh hanya it— MWO? Menjadi kekasih si es berwajah jutek itu? Kau serius Joongie-ah? Bagaimana bisa kau mau menjadi kekasih si pembuat onar seperti Jung Yunho? Aigoo… kau tidak takut dia akan berbuat jahat padamu nantinya?"

"Dia namja yang baik hyung."

"Baik dari mananya? Siswa langganan skorsing itu bukan ciri namja baik-baik Joongie-ah. Dia itu berandalan sekolah, suka berkelahi, suka membolos, bahkan punya teman saja mungkin tidak, kenapa kau mau saja menjadi kekasihnya huh?"

Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepala mendengar serentet sifat-sifat buruk Yunho yang Hyunjoong sebutkan. Dia memang membenarkan semuanya, tapi menurutnya Yunho tidak seburuk yang orang-orang pikirkan.

"Yunho memang berandalan sekolah, tapi Joongie rasa dia namja baik-baik hyung. Kalian belum tau sifat asli Yunho seperti apa."

"Lalu apa kau tau sifat asli Yunho seperti apa?"

Doe eyes besar itu menatap Hyunjoong sebentar, kemudian menggeleng lemah. Ia memang belum tau banyak hal tentang Yunho, tapi ia sendiri bisa merasakan ketulusan Yunho walau mereka baru dekat hari ini. Itupun dekat disini adalah saat mereka berdua di dalam mobil saat pulang sekolah tadi saja.

"Itu yang hyung khawatirkan Joongie. Hyung takut kau hanya akan dipermainkan Yunho." ucap Hyunjoong sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong. Ia sangat menyayangi adik satu-satunya itu. Oleh karena itu ia sangat protektif pada Jaejoong. Tapi hatinya juga jadi tidak tega melihat wajah cantik Jaejoong tiba-tiba jadi muram karena kata-katanya. Ia rasa Jaejoong juga memiliki perasaan khusus pada pangeran es berwajah tampan mantan sekolahnya dulu.

"Tapi Joongie mencintai Yunho."

Dan akhirnya helaan napas yang Hyunjoong keluarkan. Dugaannya memang tepat. Kalau sudah begini bagaimana mungkin Hyunjoong sanggup menolak keinginan Jaejoong.

"Kau yakin dengan perasaanmu? Bukan sekedar rasa suka atau kagum?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan yakin. Ia tau perasaan apa yang selama ini hinggap di hatinya. Jaejoong sangat tau ia sudah jatuh dalam pesona Yunho sejak lama, mencintai segala kebaikan dan keburukan namja itu dengan tulus. Ya, Kim Jaejoong memang mencintai Jung Yunho.

"Joongie benar-benar mencintai Yunho."

Dan Hyunjoong memang tidak bisa apa-apa. Adik manisnya sudah besar sekarang, sudah mengerti tentang perasaan seperti ini. Dan Hyunjoong hanya berharap semua akan berjalan dengan baik, sambil terus menjaga dan mendukung adik kecilnya dari belakang.

"Baiklah, hyung bisa apa kalau Joongie adik hyung yang paling yeppo ini sudah jatuh cinta hum? Tapi kalau namja itu membuatmu sedih sekali saja, hyung tidak akan segan-segan mematahkan tulang-tulang rusuknya. Dia harus mendapat balasan yang setimpal kalau berani menyakiti Jaejoongie. Joongie harus jujur pada hyung jika suatu saat nanti hubungan kalian terjadi apa-apa, ne?"

"Hihihi, hyung seperti ibu-ibu yang akan kehilangan anaknya saja. Joongie akan jujur pada hyung, tapi hyung juga tidak boleh langsung terpancing emosi nantinya."

"Eumm hyung tidak janji jika itu menyangkut adik hyung yang cantik ini."

"Hyuuung…" rajuk Jaejoong dengan bibir yang kembali mengerucut. Ia kesal dengan Hyunjoong yang sering sekali menyebutnya cantik, padahal menurutnya ia adalah namja yang sangat tampan, yah walau tidak setampan Yunho, Hyunjoong atau appanya sih.

"Eheheh jangan sering merengut begitu, nanti tampannya bisa luntur."

"Itu kan salah hyung sendiri."

"Iya iya hyung minta maaf. Cha, sudah malam, saatnya Joongie tidur. Apa perlu hyung nyanyikan lullaby untuk Joongie?"

"Tidak perlu hyung, Joongie bukan anak kecil lagi."

Hyunjoong hanya tersenyum lembut. Ya, adiknya bukan anak kecil lagi. Tapi bagi namja itu Jaejoong adalah adik kecilnya sampai kapanpun. Adik kecilnya yang akan selalu ia lindungi walau Jaejoong tidak pernah meminta sekalipun.

"Iya iya hyung tau, Joongie sudah besar sekarang, sudah punya pacar juga lagi." Hyunjoong kembali terkekeh melihat wajah malu-malu adiknya. Tangannya membantu menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mungil Jaejoong yang telah terbaring di atas ranjang. Tidak lupa satu kecupan sayang ia layangkan pada kening sang adik, mengucapkan selamat tidur, mematikan lampu kamar Jaejoong, lalu keluar dari kamar sederhana itu.

Hyunjoong membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang kamarnya. Pikirannya masih melayang mengenai hubungan spesial sang adik dengan Jung Yunho. Ia tahu selama ini banyak sekali namja yang berusaha mendekati Jaejoong, bahkan teman-teman seangkatannya pun tidak sedikit yang meminta bantuannya secara langsung agar bisa berdekatan dengan Jaejoong, dan Hyunjoong tentu saja menolak mentah-mentah saat itu juga. Ia terlalu sayang dengan Jaejoong dan tidak akan menyerahkan adik satu-satunya itu pada sembarang orang.

Tapi entahlah untuk kali ini. Walau ia sangat tau bahwa Yunho adalah berandalan sekolah, tapi hatinya masih cukup rela jika sang adik memutuskan berhubungan dengan namja itu. Yunho memang tidak sepenuhnya preman sekolah sebenarnya, namja itu baru akan berkelahi jika ada yang berani mengganggu ketenangannya. Tapi tetap saja ia masih was-was. Yunho bisa saja menyakiti adiknya yang begitu polos dan penurut itu.

"Haahh… tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Semoga saja Yunho bisa menjaga Joongie dengan baik. Kalau tidak, aku bersumpah benar-benar akan meremukkan tulang-tulang rusuk namja itu jika berani mempermainkan Joongie." monolog namja itu sebelum tidur. Ditariknya selimut hingga menutupi kepala lalu mulai memejamkan matanya.

~####~

Mata setajam musang itu masih saja terbuka saat lampu kamarnya sudah ia matikan. Harusnya ia tidur sejak tadi, tapi untuk malam ini sepertinya jadi lebih berbeda. Jika malam-malam sebelumnya Yunho hanya perlu menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit untuk melakukan kebiasaannya sebelum tidur, kini sudah hampir satu jam kegiatan rutinnya itu belum juga berhenti. Memang apa yang namja itu lakukan sedari tadi?

"Jaejoong memang namja paling cantik dan manis di dunia." suara maskulin itu terdengar pelan, bahkan seperti sebuah bisikan saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Bibirnya yang hampir tidak pernah melengkung untuk tersenyum itu kini terlihat bergerak membentuk cekungan manis. Jika saja ada gadis atau namja penyuka namja tampan melihat senyumannya, bisa dipastikan jeritan keras akan terdengar hanya untuk mengagumi betapa sempurnanya wajah tampan itu.

Jujur saja, setiap malam sebelum tidur, namja itu pasti tidak pernah lupa untuk menatap satu-persatu foto-foto Jaejoong yang tersimpan rapi dalam ponsel pintarnya, dan tentu saja semua foto-foto itu ia ambil secara diam-diam. Sejak pertama kali melihat Jaejoong saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru di TOHO high school, namja itu mulai merasa ketagihan untuk berlama-lama menatap rupa sesempurna bidadari milik Jaejoong.

Ia sendiri sangat heran dengan dirinya saat itu. Awalnya hanya perasaan selalu ingin melihat Jaejoong, tapi lama-kelamaan ada rasa lain yang membuatnya ingin berada di dekat pada namja rupawan itu. Hingga makin hari hatinya makin tidak tenang jika melihat Jaejoong berdekatan dengan namja atau yeoja lain. Ingin rasanya marah dan memaksa Jaejoong untuk hanya meliriknya saja, tapi siapa dia bagi Jaejoong?

Dan siang tadi adalah tindakan paling nekat yang pernah ia lakukan. Yunho memang terkenal sebagai premannya TOHO high school, tidak takut pada apapun dan siapapun. Tapi tindakannya memaksa Jaejoong menjadi kekasihnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Salahkan saja Yoochun yang memberinya ide gila seperti itu, dan Yunho sendiri yakin playboy mesum itu pasti tidak tahan dengan segala keresahan hatinya karena Jaejoong yang makin hari makin banyak diburu para namja setelah sang kakak lulus dari sekolah itu. Tapi walau bagaimanapun Yunho memang harus berterimakasih pada Yoochun karena sudah memberinya jalan keluar yang terkesan lebih berani.

Sejujurnya Yunho selama ini terlalu takut untuk mengambil keputusan seperti itu. Ia tau perbedaannya dengan Jaejoong terlampau jauh. Bukan dilihat dari harta, tapi sifat keduanya. Jaejoong adalah namja yang sangat penurut, polos, baik pada siapapun, ramah, cerdas, dan tentu anak yang sangat sopan, itu sebabnya Jaejoong memiliki begitu banyak teman dan disayang oleh semua orang, baik itu para murid maupun guru di sekolah. Sangat berbeda jauh dengannya. Pemberontak, tukang buat onar, suka berkelahi, suka membolos, sering mendapat skorsing, sangat tidak ramah, dan suka bertindak semaunya. Orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya tidak pernah tulus mengerti dirinya, kalau bukan karena harta, pasti karena fisiknya yang sempurna. Hanya Yoochun yang sejak kecil paling mengerti dirinya dan betah berteman dengannya hingga sekarang.

Dan senyum yang tadi terpatri begitu manis di bibirnya, kini berganti dengan senyum kecut sambil meratapi nasibnya selama ini. Ia sendiri sangat tau bahwa hidupnya selama ini bahkan hampir tidak pernah bahagia. Itulah yang menyebabkannya sangat sulit membentuk sebuah senyuman walau sedikit. Dan pada saat-saat ia bisa menatap wajah Jaejoong seperti inilah yang mampu membuatnya begitu bahagia.

"Jaejoong-ah, apa kau memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku? Kau tau, jantungku tidak pernah beres berdetak jika itu hanya untuk memikirkanmu, apa kau juga merasakan seperti itu jika kau memikirkanku? Atau kau sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkanku?" monolog Yunho sambil menatap foto Jaejoong yang sedang menghabiskan makan siangnya di bawah naungan pohon besar di taman belakang sekolah. Pemandangan yang begitu indah, ditambah dengan makhluk indah Tuhan berada disana, walau sebenarnya yang Yunho perhatikan hanya Jaejoong, bukan pemandangannya.

"Maafkan aku untuk kejadian tadi siang. Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin mengekangmu dengan hubungan seperti itu, aku tidak ingin memaksamu terus berada di sampingku dan membuatmu tidak bahagia karena merasa terbebani."

"Tapi aku juga tidak pernah tenang jika kau berdekatan dengan orang lain. Aku ingin hanya diriku yang kau perhatikan, hanya aku yang kau pikirkan. Aku sangat egois bukan? Tapi semua yang aku lakukan karena aku sangat mencintaimu Jaejoong-ah, karena aku sangat mencintaimu yang membuatku nekat memonopoli dirimu, memaksamu untuk menjadi milikku."

"Aku tau aku bukan namja baik-baik seperti dirimu, bahkan kita sangat jauh berbeda, dan kurasa kau tidak menyukai namja buruk sepertiku. Tapi aku berjanji, mulai saat ini aku akan merubah semua sifat burukku, aku berjanji akan menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu, menjadi orang yang akan membahagiakanmu, menjadi orang yang selalu melindungimu, dan akan menjadi orang nomor satu dalam hatimu suatu saat nanti."

Dan senyum manis yang tadi sempat pudar kini kembali menghiasi bibirnya. Tekadnya sangat kuat kali ini. Ia tau tidak akan mudah merubah semua sifat buruk yang sepertinya sudah mulai mendarah daging dalam kesehariannya, tapi demi Jaejoong agar bahagia bersamanya, ia berjanji akan berusaha.

Dan akhirnya kegiatan rutin yang memakan waktu lebih dari satu jam itu kini selesai. Yunho sudah benar-benar mengantuk kali ini dan memilih memejamkan mata sambil memeluk ponselnya yang masih menampilkan wajah rupawan Jaejoong.

~####~

Pagi-pagi sekali Yunho sudah rapi dengan setelan pakaian sekolahnya. Buku-buku pelajarannya ia cek satu-persatu, memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal. Bukankah ia sudah berjanji untuk menjadi kekasih yang baik? Dan untuk kali ini ia mulai meninggalkan satu kebiasaan buruknya yang sering membolos pada saat pelajaran berlangsung. Tapi entahlah kalau di kelas nanti ia akan mengantuk saat pelajaran sejarah dari Lee seonsaengnim, ia tidak bisa berjanji untuk yang satu itu.

"Tuan muda, sarapan sudah siap."

"Iyaa, aku akan segera ke bawah." teriak Yunho dengan membahana dari dalam kamarnya. Karena terlalu semangat, namja itu bahkan tidak sadar sudah berteriak begitu kencang hingga membuat sang pelayan rumah berjengit terkejut karena suaranya.

Yunho segera menarik tas sekolah dan menyambar kunci mobilnya di atas meja, berlari tergesa-gesa menuju ruang makan, membuat seluruh pelayan yang melihatnya harus mengerutkan kening karena heran. Tidak biasanya sang tuan muda begitu rajin dan sudah rapi saat jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6 lebih 5 menit, biasanya juga saat jam masuk sekolah sudah sangat mepet baru Yunho turun dari kamarnya, dan itu pun dengan gerakan yang terlihat sangat malas (karena aku ga tau jam masuk sekolah di KorSel jam berapa, jadi aku buat jam 7.30 disini).

"Eomma tidak ikut sarapan?" tanya Yunho pada salah satu pelayan yang sedang menyiapkan sarapannya.

"Nyonya sudah berangkat ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali, tuan muda." jelas sang pelayan yang mendapat respon helaan napas dari Yunho. Selalu seperti ini saat ia sarapan ataupun makan malam, kedua orangtuanya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, jarang sekali memperhatikan dirinya.

Dan acara sarapan pagi itu tetap dilalui Yunho sendirian dengan kembali tergesa-gesa karena takut terlambat menjemput Jaejoong. Kata Yoochun, Jaejoong selalu datang pagi-pagi sekali ke sekolah, jadi dia juga harus cepat-cepat menjemput Jaejoong jika tidak mau namja cantik itu keburu pergi duluan.

~####~

_From: xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Aku menunggu di depan pagar rumahmu._

_-Yunho-_

Jaejoong terbengong tidak jelas setelah membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk di ponselnya. Bahkan ia baru saja memulai sarapan dengan keluarganya, tapi Yunho sudah menunggunya di depan pagar. Setaunya selama ini namja itu baru sampai di sekolah beberapa menit sebelum bel pertanda pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Dan yang membuatnya lebih bingung lagi adalah bagaimana Yunho bisa tau nomor telponnya?

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak. Yunho akan lama menunggunya jika ia teruskan sarapan hingga selesai, jadi ia pikir akan menyelesaikan sarapan pagi ini lebih cepat agar Yunho tidak perlu menungguinya terlalu lama. Tapi belum sempat ia berucap, ponselnya kembali bergetar, menandakan satu pesan baru kembali masuk dengan nomor sama seperti tadi.

_From: xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Jika kau masih sarapan, sarapan saja dulu dengan tenang, tidak perlu memikirkanku. Aku akan menunggumu disini sampai kau selesai._

Dan sepertinya Jaejoong mulai yakin kekasih barunya itu memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran.

"Siapa Joongie-ah? Dari tadi mengirimimu pesan terus, memangnya ada apa?"

"Temanku eomma dan tidak ada apa-apa kok." jawab Jaejoong yang kemudian kembali menyuapkan nasi goreng buatan eommanya. Seperti kata Yunho, ia akan menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang.

Keluarga sederhana itu kini telah menyelesaikan sarapannya dan mulai bersiap pergi ke tempat tujuan masing-masing dengan kendaraan berbeda, walau sama-sama bis umum sebenarnya. Tuan Kim yang akan pergi ke kantor, Hyunjoong yang pergi ke kampus, dan Jaejoong yang pergi ke sekolah memiliki arah yang berbeda-beda dan menyebabkan ketiganya harus menaiki bis yang berbeda pula.

Jaejoong tersenyum cerah melihat Yunho yang sedang asik memainkan ponselnya sambil bersandar pada kap mobil yang terparkir di depan pagar rumah Jaejoong. Ketiga anggota keluarga Jaejoong ikut memandang Yunho. Hanya Hyunjoong yang menatap biasa pada namja itu. Sepertinya Yunho sedang melancarkan sikap seorang kekasih yang pengertian pikirnya.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju pagar lalu membukanya, membuat Yunho akhirnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Hyunjoong bersama appa dan eommanya mengikuti dari arah belakang. Yunho berjalan mendekat ke arah Jaejoong berdiri sekarang. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali tersenyum walau sedikit pada anggota keluarga kekasihnya itu, tapi entah mengapa kebiasaannya yang tidak terbiasa tersenyum membuatnya hanya memasang tampang datar kali ini.

"Temanmu Joongie?" tanya nyonya Kim sambil menatap Yunho yang kini berdiri tepat di samping Jaejoong.

Yunho yang mendengar ucapan ibu dari kekasihnya yang hanya menganggapnya teman Jaejoong tiba-tiba ingin membenarkan pertanyaan itu. Ia tidak mau hanya dianggap teman saja.

"Bu—"

"Iya eomma, dia teman Joongie. Perkenalkan, namanya Yunho. Yunho-ssi, perkenalkan ini eomma, appa, dan itu Hyunjoong hyung."

Dan disaat itu juga Yunho merasa hatinya seperti dicubit secara kasat mata. Kenapa Jaejoong membenarkan ucapan eommanya? Kenapa Jaejoong mengatakan Yunho hanya temannya? Apa Jaejoong memang tidak suka berpacaran dengannya?

"Ne, Jung Yunho imnida." kata Yunho yang akhirnya hanya memilih mengucapkan kalimat perkenalan walau dengan nada yang begitu datar sambil dengan sedikit membungkuk ke arah orang yang lebih tua darinya itu. Semangatnya pagi ini luntur begitu saja setelah memikirkan alasan Jaejoong yang hanya menganggapnya teman.

"Salam kenal Yunho-ssi. Apa kalian akan pergi bersama?"

"Iya eomma, kami sudah berjanji akan pergi bersama pagi ini."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu pergilah. Yunho-ssi, titip anak ahjumma yang manja ini ya."

"Eomma…" gerutuan dari Jaejoong kembali terdengar pagi ini setelah dicap manja oleh eommanya, walau dia sendiri mengakui kalau dia memang manja.

"Ne, ahjumma. Kalau begitu aku dan Jaejoong berangkat sekarang. Ayo Jaejoong-ah." ajak Yunho, lalu membungkuk pada kedua orangtua Jaejoong kemudian berlalu menuju mobilnya. Jaejoong berpamitan sebentar kemudian mengikuti Yunho masuk ke dalam mobil. Tidak lama kemudian mobil mewah itu pun berlalu dari depan rumah Jaejoong, menyisakan tatapan heran Hyunjoong dengan apa yang adiknya itu katakan tadi.

Suasana dalam mobil itu hening seperti saat kemarin mereka bersama. Yunho yang memang orang yang sangat kaku membuat Jaejoong menjadi bingung harus berbuat apa dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sesekali namja rupawan itu melirik sekilas ke arah Yunho yang terus berkonsentrasi dengan menyetirnya.

Saat ini Jaejoong kembali memikirkan ucapannya tadi bersama sang eomma. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak mau menyembunyikan hubungannya bersama Yunho pada siapapun, terutama pada kedua orangtuanya. Tapi entah mengapa hatinya tiba-tiba merasa belum siap mengatakan apapun pada dua orang paling ia sayang itu. Ia takut appa dan eommanya menjadi tidak suka dan memaksanya agar berjauhan dengan Yunho. Ia masih ingin menikmati masa indahnya bersama Yunho walau dengan kondisi yang sangat kaku dan dingin seperti kali ini.

"Yunho-ssi, maaf untuk ucapanku tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan." potong Yunho segera. Sudah cukup semangatnya tiba-tiba turun pagi ini, dan ia tidak mau mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong yang mungkin saja hanya akan kembali menyakiti hatinya.

Jaejoong kembali terdiam sekarang. Tiba-tiba pikirannya menjadi kalut mendengar ucapan Yunho yang terkesan dingin padanya. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan hubungannya bersama Yunho, ia takut jika orangtuanya melarang. Tapi yang ada sekarang Yunho malah begitu dingin padanya. Dan kini kepalanya hanya tertunduk, menyembunyikan raut penyesalannya pada Yunho.

'_Maaf.'_

~####~

Pelajaran sejarah dari Lee seonsaengnim telah berjalan dari setengah jam yang lalu di kelas Yunho. Semua murid memperhatikan dengan baik semua penjelasan dari guru berperawakan tegas itu. Tapi berbeda dengan Yunho. Namja itu memang tidak tidur seperti perkiraannya tadi pagi, tapi matanya terlihat menerawang entah kemana.

"Haahh…" helaan napas bosan keluar dari mulut Yunho melihat namja yang kira-kira lebih tua darinya 20 tahun di depan kelas itu sedang asik menceritakan sesuatu tentang masa lalu Korea Selatan. Karena malas melihat tampang gurunya, Yunho lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela, menatap awan-awan putih yang berkumpul begitu banyak di atas langit.

Dan kini jantungnya kembali berdenyut sakit saat pikirannya kembali terbang menuju kejadian pagi tadi. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa dirinya hanya sebatas teman bagi namja itu. Ia sangat tidak rela sebenarnya. Tapi setelah dipikirkan kembali, Yunho mulai mengerti.

Mungkin Jaejoong masih belum benar-benar menerima namja berandalan seperti dirinya. Ia sadar bagaimana buruknya dirinya, dan orangtua mana yang mau anaknya memiliki kekasih berandalan sepertinya? Jadi sepertinya menerima keputusan Jaejoong seperti ini menjadi jalan terbaik, daripada ia harus mendapat teguran dari orangtua Jaejoong agar segera menjauhi anak mereka. Ya, menurutnya itu jauh lebih baik, walau hatinya akan terus merasa sakit. Tapi setidaknya Jaejoong masih mau bersamanya.

Yunho tau apa yang kurang dari dirinya, dan ia sudah berjanji akan menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk Jaejoong dengan mengubah semua sifat buruknya secara perlahan. Ia akan buktikan jika dia adalah namja yang tepat untuk Jaejoong, dan pantas dipandang sebagai pendamping yang baik untuk Jaejoong suatu saat nanti.

Matanya yang tadi terarah memandang awan yang terbawa angin di langit, kini beralih menuju buku sejarah yang sedari tadi ia anggurkan di atas meja. Tangannya mulai bergerak membuka lembaran kertas tebal itu, mencari halaman tentang awal mula terjadi perang Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara, materi yang dibawakan Lee seonsaengnim kali ini. Mata tajamnya yang tadi terlihat bosan kini terlihat fokus sambil mendengarkan penjelasan guru di depan kelas.

Yunho akan berusaha merubah semua sifat buruknya demi Jaejoong. Ya, hanya demi Jaejoong namja dingin itu bisa begini. The power of love, aniya?

~END~

Yeahh satu ff baru lagi :3

Untuk ff kali ini aku buat yang ringan-ringan aja dengan tema kehidupan cinta masa remaja Yunho dan Jaejoong saat bersekolah. Tidak terlalu berat dan aku membuatnya hanya oneshoot, atau mungkin nanti twoshoot, atau beberapa chapter singkat. Jadi satu cerita hingga end hanya ada satu konflik. Jadi ff ini aku buat sebagai kumpulan oneshoot gitu.

Untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya akan berada pada konflik yang berbeda-beda. Jadi kalau misalkan teman-teman ada ide, teman-teman bisa kasih saran untuk chapter berikutnya, asal temanya tetap school life dan tentu rate T yang aman. Kalian bisa tuliskan ide-ide kalian untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya di kolom review, atau langsung PM, atau lewat fb juga bisa, terserah yang bisa kalian gunakan yang mana ^^ Kalau ada kesempatan dan aku tidak kehilangan mood ngetik, akan aku usahakan buat ff nya :D

Cha, sekian dulu, semoga suka dengan tulisanku kali ini :D Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya 'o')/


	2. You're Scaring Me

Kisah Kasih YunJae

.

.

YunJae Fanfiction

.

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

.

YAOI, Boy x Boy, typo (s)

.

.

**Chapter 2: You're Scaring Me**

Hari kedua menjadi kekasih seorang Jung Yunho ternyata cukup merepotkan bagi Jaejoong. Ia pikir tidak akan ada yang perduli karena cara Yunho mengajaknya berpacaran bahkan tidak ada kesan romantis sedikitpun. Tapi itulah ternyata yang menjadi bahan perbincangan siswa-siswi sekolah elit tersebut.

Kejadian kemarin seakan menjadi sebuah lelucon yang tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan bagi mereka. Tapi bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa berpikir demikian jika sang _ice prince _sekolah merekalah yang melayangkan pernyataan tidak romantis tersebut. Apalagi kepada seorang Kim Jaejoong yang tidak cukup terkenal, kecuali saat pengumuman nilai ujian saja. Siapa yang mau percaya?

Tapi apa yang semua murid lihat pagi ini memang sebuah kenyataan yang tidak bisa dipungkiri. Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong keluar bersama dari mobil mewah Yunho, berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas, dan beberapa murid di sekitar mereka dapat mendengar percakapan super singkat yang terkesan kaku dari keduanya, yang intinya adalah Yunho akan pulang bersama dengan Jaejoong. Dan semua penghuni sekolah pun harus meyakinkan diri mereka saat itu juga jika Yunho dan Jaejoong memang telah memiliki hubungan istimewa.

"Joongie, kau memang benar-benar berpacaran dengan Yunho?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata masih belum bisa yakin dengan hubungan YunJae.

"Iya Suie. Kau masih tidak percaya?" Jaejoong mendudukkan diri di bawah pohon besar di taman belakang sekolah. Makan siang kali ini ia akan bersama sahabat imutnya yang kebetulan juga membawa bekal sendiri.

"Aku… aku masih belum bisa mempercayainya. Kupikir orang seperti Yunho akan melajang seumur hidup. Kalaupun dia memiliki pendamping, kupikir pendampingnya akan seperti nenek sihir, sama sepertinya yang mirip penyihir jahat." ujar namja itu dengan penuh ketegaan untuk Yunho. Tubuh berisinya kini terduduk di samping Jaejoong, lalu membuka kotak bekal yang terisi dengan ayam goreng favoritnya.

"Kenapa Suie bicara begitu? Yunho adalah orang baik, nyatanya saja dia tidak pernah menyakitiku."

"Kan kau baru bersamanya dua hari ini Joongie, dia pasti belum menunjukkan sisi asli dirinya yang menyeramkan."

"Yunho bukan orang yang menyeramkan kok Suie. Yunho pasti orang baik."

"Haahh… kau mengatakan begitu karena belum pernah merasakan aura seram dari Yunho. Aku saja pernah hampir menjadi sasaran tinjunya karena bola tendanganku salah sasaran dan hampir mengenainya. Untung saat itu ada Seunghyun sunbae yang menolongku, akhirnya aku tidak jadi kena pukul oleh Yunho."

Jaejoong yang mendengar cerita Junsu menjadi terdiam sebentar. Suapan pertama yang akan masuk ke dalam mulutnya ia tahan. Sahabatnya itu tidak pernah bercerita mengenai hal ini padanya, itu sebabnya Jaejoong jadi cukup terkejut bahwa kekasihnya ternyata pernah hampir menyakiti sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku tentang itu."

"Aku sudah menceritakannya padamu, tapi kau saja yang tidak mendengarkan dan malah asik dengan angka-angka memusingkan dari Cho seonsaengnim." si imut itu pun mendengus sebal mengingat kejadian sialnya waktu itu. Sudah ia sangat ketakutan karena hampir mendapat pukulan dari Yunho, saat Junsu bercerita pada sahabatnya pun ternyata malah tidak didengarkan. Sial sekali baginya.

"Eoh? Eheheh maaf Suie, kan Joongie waktu itu sedang konsentrasi penuh." kilah Jaejoong lalu mulai menikmati bekalnya hari ini. Ia sendiri tidak ingat kalau dirinya sudah mengabaikan cerita sedih Junsu, padahal sahabatnya itu sedang butuh tempat curhat saat itu.

"Ya sudah, tidak usah memikirkan itu lagi, membuat sebal saja. Kembali ke topik utama, kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan Jung Yunho?"

Jaejoong meletakkan sepasang sumpitnya di atas kotak bekal lalu menghela napas. Harus berapa kali ia meyakinkan Junsu agar percaya tentang hubungan spesial dirinya dengan Yunho?

"Kan sudah kubilang kami memang berpacaran Suie, kau ini tidak percayaan sekali sih." Jaejoong kembali mengambil sumpitnya lalu melanjutkan makan. Ia sangat lapar untuk siang ini.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan. Sebenarnya aku sangat khawatir denganmu Joongie, aku takut Yunho akan menyakitimu."

Keduanya pun terdiam. Tidak ada yang bergerak walau sekedar untuk melanjutkan suapkan makan siang mereka yang tinggal setengah, keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau seperti Hyungjoong hyung saja Suie. Kenapa kalian begitu mengkhawatirkan hubunganku dengan Yunho? Padahal aku sangat senang memiliki hubungan ini dengannya."

Junsu menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang duduk di samping kanannya. Doe eyes besar itu pun ikut menatap mata kecilnya. Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong mengatakan ia menyukai hubungan ini? Padahal tidak seorangpun di sekolah yang tidak tau tentang reputasi buruk dari Yunho, tapi kenapa sahabatnya itu rela menjadi kekasihnya Yunho? Apa Yunho telah melakukan sesuatu pada Jaejoong agar namja rupawan itu mau dengannya? Tapi pikiran jahat itu buyar saat mata teduh Jaejoong menyiratkan keyakinan, menatapnya dengan kesungguhan. Ia semakin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja karena kami sangat menyayangimu Joongie, aku dan Hyunjoong hyung takut jika kau dipermainkan Yunho nantinya karena dia itu bukan namja yang baik. Padahal banyak namja baik-baik yang mengejarmu, ada Seunghyun sunbae, ada Siwon, tapi kenapa kau malah memilih Yunho yang jelas-jelas tidak sebanding dengan dua orang itu? Padahal kalau—"

"Sudah Suie, jangan bandingkan Yunho dengan siapa pun!"

Junsu pun menghentikan ocehannya melihat wajah Jaejoong yang berubah murung. Niatnya tadi hanya ingin menyadarkan sahabatnya itu bahwa ada manusia tampan lain yang jauh lebih baik dari Yunho, tapi kenapa Jaejoong jadi terlihat sedih?

"W-wae? Mereka memang pantas untuk kau jadikan kekasih, bukannya Yunho."

"Aku mencintai Yunho."

Mata kecil Junsu pun membulat seketika. Cinta? Bagaimana bisa namja paling cerdas di TOHO high school itu bisa mencintai Yunho? Yang benar saja!

"Jangan bercanda Joongie. Apa yang bisa dicintai dari Yunho? Namja berkelakuan buruk seperti Yunho tidak pantas mendapatkan cintamu. Ada apa dengan otakmu huh?"

"Aku tidak bercanda dan aku benar-benar mencintai Yunho. Memangnya kenapa? Yunho juga manusia biasa seperti Seunghyun sunbae dan Siwon, hanya sifat mereka saja yang berbeda, lalu kenapa Suie seburuk itu memandang Yunho? Kumohon, jangan berpikir kalau Yunho adalah manusia paling jahat, pasti ada alasan kuat yang membuat Yunho sering bersikap buruk. Dan aku yakin Yunho adalah orang yang baik."

Kini kedua namja manis itu kembali terdiam. Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu ingin untuk terus membela Yunho. Apa karena cintanya kepada Yunho yang membuatnya terus berpikir positif tentang namja itu? Tapi ia sendiri yakin jika Yunho tidak seburuk yang orang-orang pikirkan.

"Hanya kepada Yunho aku merasakan semua perasaan ini Suie. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi aku benar-benar yakin dengan perasaanku."

Junsu pun akhirnya hanya menghela napas pasrah. Ia tau, sekeras apapun ia berusaha untuk menyadarkan Jaejoong, namja itu juga pasti akan bersikeras untuk mempertahankan perasaannya. Ya, walau sangat penurut, tapi Jaejoong juga sangat keras kepala. Dan Junsu pun tidak akan pernah menang jika sudah mengahadapi Jaejoong yang seperti ini. Haruskah ia mengalah dan membiarkan Jaejoong bersama Yunho?

"Baiklah, kurasa aku tidak akan bisa menghalangimu Joongie. Kuharap kau bisa bahagia bersamanya dan juga kuharap Yunho bisa menjagamu dengan baik dan tidak pernah menyakitimu." Junsu pun memilih untuk membiarkan perasaan sang sahabat tumbuh semakin dalam kepada Yunho. Dengan senyum manis Jaejoong, ia tau dengan tidak menghalanginya, Jaejoong akan bahagia dengan pilihan hatinya itu. Ya, dan ia pun akan terus menjaga dan mengawasi sang sahabat dari belakang.

"Gomawo Suie. Ayo habiskan bekalnya."

Dua sahabat bermarga Kim itu pun kembali melahap hingga habis bekal masing-masing dengan senyum di bibir. Tidak pernah lepas pula ocehan-ocehan tidak penting Junsu yang ikut menemani. Yah walau tidak penting, itulah yang membuat kedua namja itu menjadi semakin dekat dan mengerti satu sama lain.

~####~

Bel nyaring pertanda pelajaran terakhir usai kini terdengar melewati telinga tiap siswa-siswi TOHO high school, membuat gurat lelah yang sedari tadi terpampang di wajah mereka kini berganti dengan sorak gembira. Memangnya siapa juga yang tidak gembira saat waktu untuk terlepas dari kegiatan memusingkan bernama belajar itu selesai? Jaejoong yang notabene adalah siswa tercerdas saja juga sangat bahagia.

"Joongie, aku melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting, ottokhae? bisakah kau membantuku hari ini? Kumohon Joongie, aku hanya bisa mengandalkanmu." si imut bertubuh montok itu tiba-tiba mendatangi tempat Jaejoong duduk dan dengan tergesa-gesa memberondong Jaejoong dengan ucapannya. Sedangkan sang sahabat hanya mengerutkan kening heran sambil memasukkan peralatan belajarnya ke dalam tas. Ada apa dengan Junsu memangnya?

"Tentu saja, memangnya Suie butuh bantuan apa?"

"Malam ini appa mengadakan jamuan makan malam dengan rekan-rekan bisnisnya, aku juga disuruh ikut karena banyak teman dekat appa. Tapi aku lupa membeli baju baru Joongie, eomma juga tidak bisa menemaniku belanja hari ini. Jadi aku sangat membutuhkanmu, aku hanya bisa mengandalkanmu untuk masalah ini. Ne, kau bisa membantuku kan?" wajah imut Junsu kini terlihat memelas menunggu jawaban 'iya' dari Jaejoong. Keadaannya kali ini sungguh mendesak untuk mendapat bantuan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, Joongie akan membantu Suie. Tapi—"

Langkah sepatu seseorang yang kini berhenti di depan pintu kelas Jaejoong membuat kedua namja manis itu menolehkan kepala. Si tampan seorang pangeran sekaligus preman sekolah itu telah berdiri tegap tidak jauh dari mereka dengan kedua tangan yang tersembunyi dalam saku celana sekolahnya. Terlihat begitu cool sekaligus menawan bukan?

Raut wajah Jaejoong dan Junsu pun kini berubah setelah saat sepasang manik tajam itu mengarah menuju mereka. Jaejoong yang terlihat kembali malu-malu dan Junsu yang tiba-tiba berubah horror melihat tatapan Yunho yang sebenarnya hanya tatapan tajam yang sering diperlihatkannya. Lalu kenapa Junsu terlihat begitu takut dengan Yunho?

"Ayo Suie." Jaejoong menarik tangan sang sahabat agar mengikutinya berjalan menuju Yunho berdiri sekarang. Wajah imut Junsu terlihat semakin ketakutan saat keduanya telah berada tepat di hadapan sang pangeran es.

"Ayo pulang." ajak Yunho dengan suara maskulinnya yang sangat disukai Jaejoong.

"Eumm untuk hari ini kurasa kita tidak bisa pulang bersama Yunho-ssi, aku harus membantu Junsu membeli pakaian sekarang." wajah merah yang tidak mampu Jaejoong tutupi kembali terlihat, walau cara bicaranya terdengar biasa. Yang bereaksi tidak biasa kini adalah Junsu. Mendengar namanya disebutkan di hadapan Yunho, membuat namja itu semakin mengkeret takut sambil bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Jaejoong, walau sebenarnya hal itu hanya percuma karena Yunho bisa melihatnya dengan tampang kesal.

"Kau bilang akan pulang bersamaku."

"Maaf, tapi Junsu juga sangat membutuhkanku Yunho-ssi."

"Ck?!"

Junsu sedikit mengintip dari balik punggung Jaejoong. Sebenarnya ia tidak tau jika Yunho dan Jaejoong akan pulang bersama. Kalau ia tau sejak awal, Junsu lebih baik memaksa eommanya saja untuk memilihkan pakaian yang cocok untuknya. Ia masih terlalu takut dengan Yunho setelah insiden tendangan salah sasaran waktu itu, dan untuk kali ini Junsu tidak ingin mencari masalah lain dengan Yunho.

"Err… Joongie, sebaiknya aku—"

"Baiklah, aku antar." ucap Yunho singkat, padat, dan membuat kedua manusia manis itu cukup heran. Jung Yunho bersedia menjadi supir mereka?

"Kalau kau pergi hanya dengan bocah itu, itu artinya aku melanggar janji untuk pulang bersamamu." jelas Yunho dengan tampang tetap cool sambil memandang ke arah lain. Mana mungkin kan ia berkata jujur jika sebenarnya Yunho hanya ingin tetap pulang bersama Jaejoong.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Yunho-ssi. Junsu membawa mobil sendiri, kami bisa pergi menggunakan mobil Junsu." Jaejoong berkata dengan lembut, takut jika ucapannya membuat Yunho tidak suka. Sebenarnya Junsu tidak benar-benar membawa mobil sendiri sih, karena namja itu sebenarnya tidak bisa menyetir.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak merasa direpotkan, dan tadi pagi kau juga sudah berjanji akan pulang bersamaku. Aku akan mengantar kalian. Ayo."

Dan keputusan Yunho pun telah final. Namja itu berjalan duluan meninggalkan duo Kim itu menuju parkiran. Mau bagaimanapun apa yang Yunho inginkan haruslah terpenuhi, dan itu juga berlaku untuk saat ini.

Jaejoong dan Junsu pun mau tidak mau akhirnya menurut saja. Sebenarnya Jaejoong senang-senang saja sih akan pulang bersama Yunho lagi, itu berarti dia akan bersama sang pujaan hatinya lagi. Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah Junsu, dari tadi wajahnya terus menampakkan raut takut karena harus berurusan dengan Yunho lagi.

"Jo-Joongie, aku takut, sebaiknya tidak jadi saja ya. Aku takut Yunho akan marah padaku."

"Haahh, kan sudah Joongie bilang Yunho itu baik, jadi Suie tidak perlu takut. Yunho tidak akan marah kok."

"Tapi wajahnya tadi menyeramkan sekali Joongie."

"Bukannya wajahnya Yunho memang begitu ya?" tanya Jaejoong dengan polosnya. Setaunya Yunho memang selalu memasang ekspresi begitu.

"Eumm memang sih. Ah pokoknya aku takut dengannya Joongie, nanti kalau dia mengingat kejadian waktu itu dan berniat memukulku bagaimana?"

"Suie jangan takut, kan ada Joongie." Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk dadanya sok keren di hadapan Junsu, yang dibalas delikan malas oleh sahabatnya itu. Sebenarnya memang hanya Jaejoong sih yang bisa membantunya.

"Ayo Suie, tidak perlu takut, Yunho tidak akan marah kok. Dia mungkin baru akan marah jika kau terlalu banyak berpikir dan membuatnya menunggu. Ayo." Jaejoong pun dengan cepat menarik tangan Junsu menuju parkiran luas milik sekolah mereka, dimana tempat Yunho menunggu mereka.

Dan saat menemukan mobil merah dengan harga selangit itu masih disana, Jaejoong pun menarik Junsu agar lebih cepat berjalan. Sang pengemudi berwajah tampan sudah siap di posisinya di belakang kemudi. Dan mungkin karena ia dan Junsu terlalu lama, membuat Yunho memilih menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya.

Ketukan di kaca pintu mobilnya membuat perhatian Yunho teralih. Dua orang yang dari tadi ia tunggu akhirnya memunculkan diri juga. Baru saja tangannya akan membuka pintu mobil di bagian depan, ternyata Jaejoong lebih dulu membuka pintu belakang mobilnya. Ah ia hampir lupa jika Junsu ada bersama sang kekasih.

Dan perjalanan menuju mall terlengkap se Korea Selatan itu hanya ditemani dengan deru mobil yang terdengar seperti bisikan, tidak lupa suara napas ketiga orang siswa seumuran itu yang terdengar halus. Junsu yang biasanya sangat berisik dan hyperaktif jika bersama Jaejoong kini hanya terdiam kaku di tempat duduknya. Tidak lupa dengan wajah imutnya yang hanya dipenuhi raut seperti orang ingin menangis. Rupanya Junsu cukup trauma juga dengan kejadian waktu itu, sampai-sampai membuatnya hingga seperti ini.

Tidak butuh waktu lama menuju tempat tujuan karena sekolah mereka dan mall tersebut sama-sama berada di pusat kota. Setelah mobil Yunho terparkir dengan baik, Jaejoong dan Junsu pun bersiap keluar dari kendaraan tersebut.

"Yunho-ssi, kau tidak ingin ikut ke dalam?" tanya Jaejoong yang akan membuka pintu mobil tapi tidak jadi karena melihat Yunho tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Tidak, aku menunggu disini saja."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan lama."

Yunho hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sebenarnya sih kalau Jaejoong mau berlama-lama juga dia tidak ambil pusing. Yunho malas terlalu cepat pulang ke rumah, pasti dia akan sendirian lagi nantinya. Walau sebenarnya menunggu di dalam mobil sama-sama sendirian juga, tapi setidaknya alasannya sendiri kan untuk menunggu kekasih cantiknya.

Kedua makhluk manis itu kini menyibukkan diri dengan memilih berbagai pakaian mahal di salah satu toko di mall tersebut. Sebenarnya sih hanya Jaejoong saja yang sibuk sedari tadi, Junsu hanya mengikutinya dari belakang, layaknya seorang bocah yang mengikuti sang eomma sedang berbelanja. Junsu memang selalu mengandalkan Jaejoong jika hal itu adalah tentang fashion. Selera sahabatnya dalam hal fashion sangat patut diacungi jempol. Semua pakaian ataupun aksesoris yang dipilihkan Jaejoong untuk Junsu selalu terlihat pas dan membuat penampilannya jadi lebih menarik. Bahkan eommanya pun kadang meminta bantuan Jaejoong jika akan bertemu dengan teman-teman arisannya.

Pakaian serba mahal beserta aksesoris yang Jaejoong pilih telah sampai di meja kasir. Giliran Junsu kini yang maju untuk membayar kebutuhannya itu dengan sebuah gold card miliknya. Tidak lupa kan jika murid di TOHO high school itu orang kaya semua? Dan tentu saja Kim Junsu juga pasti memiliki benda tipis tersebut.

"Joongie, kita menghabiskan waktu hampir tiga jam ternyata. Apa Yunho akan marah jika kita selama ini?"

"Entahlah Suie. Sebaiknya kita lebih cepat ke parkiran. Aku juga takut jika Yunho sampai marah nantinya."

Dengan terburu-buru kedua namja manis itu pun berjalan menuju parkiran. Saking asiknya memilih ini itu untuk Junsu, bahkan Jaejoong menyempatkan membeli sebuah boneka gajah abu-abu yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan, membuat keduanya tidak merasa sudah sangat lama menghabiskan waktu. Lupa jika saat ini ada yang menunggu mereka sendirian di mobil.

Tidak butuh waktu lama mencari letak mobil Yunho tadi terparkir. Tentu saja, dengan warna merah dan beberapa modifikasi di beberapa bagian membuat mobil Yunho begitu mudah dikenali. Jaejoong berjalan takut-takut menuju kendaraan tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja nyalinya yang tadi terkumpul penuh menjadi kabur entah kemana saat yang mulai terpikir adalah Yunho yang menatapnya dengan wajah yang dingin karena terlalu lama menunggu. Junsu mengikutinya dari belakang sambil menenteng barang belanjaannya sendiri. Jaejoong yakin wajah sahabatnya itu sekarang jauh lebih menyedihkan lagi. Semakin dekat dengan tujuan, Jaejoong bisa melihat jendela di kursi penumpang depan terbuka penuh.

"Yunho-ssi?" panggil Jaejoong cukup pelan. Yunho bersandar di kursinya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada dan headset yang terpasang di telinga. Jaejoong terdiam sebentar. Yunho ternyata tertidur dalam mobil.

"Joongie? Kenapa?" tanya Junsu yang heran melihat sahabatnya itu hanya terdiam setelah menyebut nama Yunho tadi. Jaejoong masih tidak meresponnya, membuat namja imut itu penasaran apa yang membuat sang sahabat menjadi tidak memperdulikannya. Junsu menggeser tubuhnya sedikit ke samping, dan yang dilihatnya kini adalah wajah damai Yunho yang tertidur.

"Joongie, Yunho tampan ya ternyata."

Jaejoong langsung mendelik tidak suka ke arah sahabatnya itu. Walau Jaejoong merasa bangga Junsu memuji kekasihnya, tapi ada perasaan tidak suka saat Junsu mengatakannya. Entahlah, Jaejoong sendiri bingung kenapa ia jadi kesal pada ucapan Junsu.

"Ehehe, kau jadi berwajah menakutkan seperti Yunho. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengambil Yunhomu kok Joongie. Aku lebih suka dengan pria yang romantis."

Wajah kesal Jaejoong kini berubah menjadi malu-malu. Yunhonya? Jaejoong bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan jika Yunho menjadi miliknya suatu saat nanti. Tapi Jaejoong tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu dulu, yang penting sekarang membangunkan Yunho, jika tidak pulang secepatnya bisa-bisa eommanya akan marah nanti.

"Yunho-ssi," panggil Jaejoong lagi sambil menggoyangkan bahu Yunho pelan, dan untungnya Yunho langsung terbangun setelah itu. Sepertinya tidur namja itu tidak nyenyak di tempat seperti ini.

"Umhh," suara serak Yunho terdengar. Mata tajam itu mulai terbuka perlahan, dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah cantik Jaejoong yang tersenyum manis padanya. Oh, apakah ia sedang bermimpi sekarang?

"Jae?"

"Ne, aku dan Junsu sudah selesai. Ayo kita pulang sekarang."

Yunho pun segera memperbaiki penampilannya, melepas headset lalu mulai menyalakan mesin mobil. Ahh, tubuhnya jadi serasa remuk setelah tertidur dengan cara duduk barusan.

Tujuan mereka saat ini adalah rumah Junsu. Tidak memakan waktu banyak menuju perumahan elit tempat tinggal sahabat Jaejoong itu. Dan saat ini mobil Yunho telah berhenti di depan rumah besar Junsu. Jaejoong ikut keluar membantu membawa barang-barang Junsu yang cukup banyak. Berbelanja hampir tiga jam membuatnya harus membawa pulang enam kantong besar, dan itu membuat Junsu kesulitan membawanya.

Jaejoong kembali menuju mobil Yunho dan akan membuka pintu bagian belakang sebelum Yunho membukakan pintu depan terlebih dahulu.

"Masuklah."

Jaejoong hanya menurut dan kini suasana hanya hening selama perjalanan, sama seperti hari kemarin. Yunho masih belum bisa menjadi lebih terbuka dan Jaejoong masih malu-malu untuk mengajak Yunho berbicara, tidak tau apa yang harus dibicarakan dengan tipe orang seperti Yunho. Namun beberapa saat Jaejoong akhirnya mengingat sesuatu yang sempat ingin ia sampaikan pada Yunho.

"Eumm Yunho-ssi, sebaiknya kau tidak perlu menjemputku terlalu pagi seperti tadi. Kalau pun kau terlambat menjemputku, aku akan menunggumu di rumah, jadi tidak perlu terburu-buru."

"Baiklah." jawab Yunho dengan sangat singkat. Sebenarnya pikirannya jadi kembali pada kejadian tadi pagi, saat Jaejoong hanya menyebutnya teman di hadapan keluarganya. Tapi Yunho sendiri sudah berjanji untuk mengerti keadaan mereka sekarang demi hubungannya dengan Jaejoong agar terus berjalan dengan baik. Yunho sudah berjanji untuk berubah bukan?

Setelah mobil Yunho berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumah Jaejoong, namja manis itu pun keluar setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada sang kekasih, dan setelahnya mobil itu pun berlalu dari hadapannya. Hari kedua menjadi kekasih Yunho ternyata membuatnya sangat bahagia. Setelah melihat Yunho yang sepertinya tidak marah dengan kegiatan belanjanya bersama Junsu yang memakan waktu sangat lama, hari ini pun ia begitu beruntung dapat melihat wajah tertidur Yunho, sangat tampan dan dengan memikirkan hal tersebut saja sudah sanggup membuat kedua pipi bulat Jaejoong menjadi sangat merah, bahkan sampai terasa panas hingga membuatnya menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya menutupi rona merah tersebut. Ia tidak perduli lagi Junsu yang selalu ketakutan saat berdekatan dengan Yunho atau ucapan kagum sang sahabat tadi karena melihat wajah tampan Yunho, yang penting sekarang adalah cara membuat detak jantungya agar kembali normal dan menahan senyumnya jika tidak ingin disebut Hyungjoong hyungnya kerasukan setan yang suka tersenyum lagi.

~END~

Terimakasih untuk ide yang telah disumbangkan untuk ff ini. Aku akan mengusahakan membuat cerita dengan ide tersebut, tapi tetap mengikuti alur yang sudah aku buat, jadi bersabar ya :D

Terimakasih untuk reviewer dan reader semua yang sudah menyempatkan mampir #bow :D

Cha, sekian dulu, semoga suka dengan tulisanku kali ini :D Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya 'o')/


End file.
